<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>choose her happiness by nap_princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893953">choose her happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/nap_princess'>nap_princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barbie and the Diamond Castle (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Happy Ending, Liana's a lesbian and Alexa's bisexual and you can't tell me otherwise, Their dresses are literally the flag colours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/nap_princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center"><p>“Alexa!” Liana cries out. Just her name. Only her name. It fills her.</p>
<p>
— AlexaLiana, Alexa-centric</p></div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexa &amp; Liana (Barbie and the Diamond Castle), Alexa/Liana (Barbie and the Diamond Castle)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>choose her happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>choose her happiness</b> </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>The girl singing in the village square is new, Alexa can tell. But there's also something about her features that is familiar to Alexa. Is it the golden blonde hair? The deep blue eyes? Maybe it's the way her mouth dimples as she caries a tune, beaming at anyone who's willing to stop and listen, or spare a coin or two.</p><p>Alexa stares and stares and stares, lost in thought and lost in the girl's beautiful voice; she's really singing her heart out, fingers strumming her guitar strings.</p><p>A crowd gathers; clapping and tossing bits of copper, silver and gold into her rusty tin. Alexa has no money to spare, she’s been on a tight budget since her mother passed. Regardless, Alexa thinks she stayed the longest. She watches the whole performance, wanting to hear the mysterious new girl hit all the notes, high and low. Every song is a pleasant surprise, every song sounds like magic to her ears.</p><p>Alexa can't help but hum along to the hymns that she knows oh-so well.</p><p>"Hi." Liana says, approaching Alexa after she's pocketed all her money. "I couldn't help but notice you. I'm Liana."</p><p>"Alexa," She replies, now feeling shy. Did Liana think she was odd? She probably shouldn't have stared so much.</p><p>"I noticed you humming along." Liana points out.</p><p>"Oh. Sorry. I wasn't — I wasn't trying to steal the show or anything." Alexa apologises, hoping Liana wouldn’t whack her with her guitar. It’s all nonsense thinking, but Alexa can’t help but panic a little.</p><p>"Don't apologise, I didn't think you were trying to do anything bad. I just wanted to tell you that I think you sounded lovely." Liana flashes Alexa a genuine smile.</p><p>"Oh, uh, thank you."</p><p>"We should try singing together." Liana says boldly.</p><p>"What?" Alexa asks, flustered.</p><p>"I think we could harmonise well. What do you say?"</p><hr/><p>"It's like this," Liana says, showing Alexa the chords.</p><p>Alexa allows Liana to guide her hands and tries not to shake at the close proximity. Liana’s touch is soft, but her skin is calloused, proof of labour and a hard-working life.</p><p>Alexa never imagined she’d meet someone like Liana. Alexa’s own palms have been soft ever since she was a little girl. Her late father used to say she had hands born for flower picking. But now, the tips of her fingers are scabby and hardened from all her guitar lessons. The sensation is different, but Alexa is pleased with her progress.</p><p>"Good." Liana praises when Alexa hits another perfect note.</p><p>Alexa looks down at the guitar in her hold, trying not to show too much of her feelings. Honestly, her mother used to tease her all the time, speaking of her bad habit of wearing her heart on her sleeve.</p><p>"It's getting late." Liana says suddenly when she noted the time.</p><p>"You could stay the night." Alexa offers. And she's not just saying this because the walk to the village is long and tedious, nor because she gets lonely living alone in a cottage at the edge of the woods. She's saying this because she appreciates Liana journeying to see her daily; for teaching her new things; for making her laugh with inside jokes; for Liana's kindness in lending Alexa her guitar.</p><p>"I couldn't possibly," Liana says out of politeness.</p><p>Alexa thinks back to the dingy inn Liana is staying at and blurts out,  "You could live here." </p><p>It’s sudden.</p><p>Except that, it's not all that sudden. She's been thinking about it for a while now.</p><p>"Alexa —"</p><p>"You can't keep staying in that inn. It's eating into your savings."</p><p>"It's not my cousin's fault she didn't have room for me at her house. A baby is coming, and well — I, I can't make her choose between me and her newborn."</p><p>"You're too kind." Alexa says. She does not give up, however. Grabbing Liana around the wrist, Alexa pleads. "Stay." Her voice is now soft. The softest Liana has ever heard. The softest Alexa has ever allowed herself to be. "I like you when you're by my side. Please stay with me."</p><p>It's not their fault they're both orphans. But, they can make do. Alexa wholeheartedly believes so. When Liana is near, anything seems possible.</p><p>“I …” </p><p>Liana pauses, staring into Alexa's face, deep in contemplation. Alexa fears rejection, and then Liana’s cheeks dimples, just as they had the first day the two girls met.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Liana asks.</p><p>Alexa nods her head, afraid she'd lose her voice if she speaks.</p><p>"Alright then," Liana says. "It's decided, I'll stay."</p><p>Her only heart beats in her chest, drumming so loud that Alexa can hear it booming. Alexa celebrates by throwing her arms around the blonde, and the guitar on her lap makes a sound at the sudden pressure.</p><p>
  <em> Twang! </em>
</p><p>They both jump.</p><p>“Oops,” Alexa mutters.</p><p>And then they laughed.</p><hr/><p>"What?" Liana says after looking up, her basket is full of daffodils, tulips, roses and marigold, and her arms are full of lilies; Alexa's favourite flowers.</p><p>Alexa smiles. "Nothing," She says, but her action says otherwise. She picks a pink flower and tucks just above Liana's ear; between her braid.</p><p>"Alexa, we shouldn’t." Liana begins but Alexa shakes her head.</p><p>"We give people flowers all day, we should be able to keep some for ourselves." Alexa reasons, then crouches down to fill her basket once more. The climbing vines from a wooden structure hides her face well.</p><p>Liana touches her hair and tries to peek around the corner. Just as she’s about to say something, Alexa adds something under her breathe. Her tone is warm as the sun hanging in the sky.</p><p>"Besides," Alexa says, "It suits you."</p><hr/><p>On Liana's birthday, Alexa gifts the blonde with a sparkly ribbon. Alexa is well aware that Liana has a soft spot for shiny things — glitter and rocks and pretty jewellery.</p><p>Oh, if only Alexa was rich enough to afford a diamond. But for now, this will do.</p><p>“You give me the world, I swear you do.” Liana says, making the brunette blush.</p><p>Alexa tries not to show the embarrassment on her face. “It’s the least I could do. You bought me a guitar for my birthday.” It matches Liana’s guitar too.</p><p>“Because I knew you’d like it.”</p><p>“The same goes for the ribbon I gave you.” Alexa points out, not wanting this to get too sappy.</p><p>Liana gifts Alexa with a smile. "I'll never take it off!" Liana vows, making Alexa laugh.</p><hr/><p>One, two, three —</p><p>Their surplus of coins isn’t enough. Their cottage and their humble garden are their dreams, but the girls can't lie to themselves — money does not come easy.</p><p>"I'll go to the village and see if I can get anything aside from bread and jam." Alexa says, grabbing a basket as she heads out the door. "Maybe I can haggle for something cheap?"</p><p>"Alexa, wait." Liana calls, putting away her guitar.</p><p>Alexa’s feet come to a stop but guilt still gnaws at her insides.</p><p><em> She</em>'s the one who invited Liana to her home. <em> She</em>'s the one who offered a warm bed and a roof over Liana's head, and yet — she can't even provide proper food. They stopped eating meats and vegetables a month ago. She's not sure how long they can live like this.</p><p>If only they had a bigger home. If only they had more clothes to wear, more food on the table, more more more. More <em>everything</em>!</p><p>She gives the blonde a look. "Don't say your content with bread and jam, or jam and bread. I know you, Liana."</p><p>Liana only shakes her head. "It's not that."</p><p>Alexa raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"You've grabbed the wrong basket."</p><p>Alexa looks down and realises that she did, in fact, do so. The pink ribbon is evident. Alexa's face burns the same shade as the strip of clothing. </p><p>"Sorry." She apologises. She was so preoccupied with wanting to give Liana what she rightfully deserved that she didn't even notice.</p><p>"It's okay, we'll trade for the day," Liana replies before crossing the room and grabbing Alexa's basket. "I'll come with you."</p><p>Alexa frowns slightly. "You don't have to." The last thing she wants is Liana wasting energy. They're both already malnutritious as they are.</p><p>"I don't mind." Liana utters. Her dark blue eyes reach Alexa's turquoise ones. Then she hooks her arm with Alexa's. "If you're going to haggle, I may as well help you. After all, what's better than one voice?"</p><p>A grin edges around Alexa's mouth. "Two."</p><hr/><p>They do not manage to haggle their way for something cheaper, but this does not mean that their meal is plain.</p><p>They boil the remains of flowers that show signs of wilting. The last thing they want is their customers turning away due to something as insignificant as a brown petal. There's an upside to the flowers that they have to keep; chasing down bread and jam isn't half as bad when there's good tea.</p><p>"You don't have to do the dishes," Liana says, always the outspoken one of the two.</p><p>"You made the food, I do the dishes. It's only right." Alexa replies. There is no room for argument, Alexa forbids it. </p><p>She doesn't like arguing with Liana, and she knows Liana feels the same way. It's the worst thing that can happen to them. They hate quarrels, they’re usually so close, close enough to read each other’s minds.</p><p>"Do you want me to brew us another cup of tea?” Liana asks, already moving on. “It’ll keep us warm." She says sweetly.</p><p>“That would be nice.” Alexa agrees then pushes her sleeves up and gets to cleaning.</p><hr/><p>Liana can play the guitar, the lute, and some lyre. String instruments are really Liana’s calling. But, Alexa thinks so is singing. </p><p>Alexa believes Liana can do a lot of things; she’s brave and bold, sometimes stubborn but too good-hearted for this world. So when Liana finds Melody and sets a determined goal to help their new friend, Alexa goes along with it.</p><p>Liana has shown Alexa a new world just by being in her life. Alexa wants to know what more Liana can offer her. Alexa doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of Liana.</p><p>Despite their house being burned to the ground, along with all of their other belongings, Alexa doesn’t lose faith.</p><hr/><p>Liana’s left.</p><p>Left with her dog and her mirror and barely any food in her belly.</p><p>Alexa feels sick, and it’s not just because she’s been exerting herself with this dangerous adventure. She’s left alone again, surrounded in an unfamiliar environment with people she does not know. Complete strangers.</p><p><em> What kind of prophecy is this? </em> She thinks to herself, head in her hands, her posture defeated.</p><p>What’s she doing just sitting here? She should get up now. She should catch up to Liana and apologise. Liana would do the same. No hard feelings.</p><p>Alexa’s just about to do so when the door shudders with a knock, making her stomach instantly churns. “Liana?” She calls out, having already forgotten and forgiven their argument.</p><p>But when the door swings open, she’s met with reptilian eyes. The rest is blank.</p><hr/><p>When she awakes, Alexa’s in Liana’s tight embrace, her arms are shaking and her blue eyes are wet with tears.</p><p>“Liana?” Alexa murmurs as the memories come flooding back. That’s right, she was taken by that no good dragon to a cave made of stone and green fire.</p><p>“Alexa!” Liana cries out. Just her name. Only her name. It fills her.</p><hr/><p>After they return from The Diamond Castle, Alexa realises that her wish is granted. They do have more now. But not in the way she thinks. </p><p>More flowers in their garden. More snuggles from their dogs. More support from their friends; from the twins and Melody and the muses. </p><p>More, <em> more</em>, <b>more</b>!</p><p>But, the thing that Alexa cherishes the most is the love Liana gives her. It grows as the days past. It’s more than enough. It makes her heart swell.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>end</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: Oh, you know, just gals being pals, lmao.</p><p>— 24 June 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>